Problem: $g(x) = 6x$ $f(x) = -7x+3-3(g(x))$ $ g(f(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(0) = (-7)(0)+3-3(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = (6)(0)$ $g(0) = 0$ That means $f(0) = (-7)(0)+3+(-3)(0)$ $f(0) = 3$ Now we know that $f(0) = 3$ . Let's solve for $g(f(0))$ , which is $g(3)$ $g(3) = (6)(3)$ $g(3) = 18$